1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to bed accessories and, more particularly, to devices that hold a bed sheet or a blanket in position proximate a mattress on a bed.
As is customary in our culture, the proper making of a bed typically includes the use of both a top and a bottom sheet. As is well known in the bed and linen arts, a person sleeps intermediate the top and the bottom sheets.
If a box spring is used under the mattress the sheets are tucked under the mattress so that a portion of the sheets are disposed intermediate the top plane of the box spring and the bottom plane of the mattress.
If the box spring is eliminated and the mattress is placed on a platform support (i.e., a flat base) or directly on the floor, the sheets are tucked under the mattress so that a portion of the sheets are disposed under the mattress and intermediate the platform support or the floor.
The bottom sheet may be a flat sheet or it may be a xe2x80x9cfittedxe2x80x9d type of a sheet. If the bottom sheet is a fitted sheet it will resemble a pocket with elastic corners that allow it to stretch around the top and sides of the mattress and to slightly tuck under the bottom edges and corners of the mattress.
Depending upon the weight and sleeping pattern of the person or persons using the bed, how well the fitted sheet is installed, the thickness of the mattress, and many other variables, the fitted sheet may become dislodged during normal use.
When it becomes dislodged, at least a portion of the fitted sheet is allowed to extend to the upper surface of the mattress where its presence is noticed by the person. The xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of the bed is thereby changed and the person using it notices that something is wrong and that it simply does not feel right.
This causes frustration for the person because it takes time and effort to strip the bed and to remake it, properly tucking the fitted sheet under the mattress prior to sleep.
There is a recent trend in mattresses to make them thicker by the addition of a xe2x80x9cpillow topxe2x80x9d which is either a padded or a quilted area that is attached to the top of the mattress. Standard types of fitted sheets may not adequately reach around the corners and sides of certain of the new thicker styles of pillow top or padded mattresses and be more prone to becoming dislodged.
If a fitted type of lower sheet is not used, then a flat lower sheet is used. It is tucked underneath the mattress at the sides, bottom, and even the top of the mattress to hold the flat lower sheet in position.
The top sheet is almost always a flat type of a sheet and it is tucked underneath the mattress at the sides and bottom, while typically leaving the top portion open to facilitate access therein.
The problem with all sheets is that they may become dislodged during use. As the user moves and stretches prior to falling asleep and also while he is sleeping, he is apt to pull the top sheet out of its proper position from underneath the mattress. The user then finds that the sheet or sheets xe2x80x9cridexe2x80x9d up over his feet and legs, as was mentioned hereinabove. This produces an uncomfortable sensation that may serve as an impediment to resting.
Often to help ensure that the sheets stay in place, the person making the bed will very tightly tuck the sheets under the mattress. However, the person using the bed finds this especially constraining. Instead of the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d between the sheets being one of comfort, the space feels cramped and tight. Almost instinctively, the person immediately bends his legs and pulls on the sheets so as to obtain more space to move. Doing so, he immediately dislodges the sheets to some degree. It may not require much more movement on the part of the person in order to fully dislodge a corner of one of the sheets.
Keeping the sheets properly tucked under the mattress is a problem for which no satisfactory solution has been found.
Elastic straps that attach to diametrically opposed edges of the sheet at each of the bottom corners is the only known prior art. However, the use of the elastic straps requires that a portion of the mattress at the corners, be elevated a amount sufficient to allow the person to attach the clips that are disposed at the ends of the elastic strap to opposite edges of the sheet.
Not only are the mattress corners heavy and awkward to lift, they must be held (i.e., retained) in the elevated position under the clips are fully secured to the sheet.
When attempting to lift a corner of the mattress, the mattress bends in an arc to allow this to occur. As the mattress is not intended to flex in this manner, an additional strain is imposed upon the person having to hold the mattress in the air and attach the clips to the sheet.
Anyone who has used such an elastic clip type of a device is aware that attachment of it to the sheet is not easy to accomplish.
Also, many users find that the elastic clips do not adequately secure the sheet(s) in position. The clips often detach from the sheet when even a moderate force is exerted upon the sheet which then rides up over the person.
An ideal solution would secure either a flat or a fitted sheet (either a top or a bottom sheet or both) in position and it would resist any non-deliberate attempt to pull it out of position or to otherwise dislodge it.
A more effective way to secure a bed sheet in position is needed as is an easier method for securing the sheet.
One or more additional blankets or quilts are often placed atop the top sheet to provide added warmth. The sides and bottoms of the blankets and quilts are similarly tucked in under the mattress and similarly incur the same problems as were described hereinabove as occur with sheets.
Accordingly there exists today a need for a bed linen holder and method for retaining a portion of a sheet or a blanket under a mattress in a desired position and which does not require attachment of the device to the sheet while the mattress corner is held in an elevated position. Ideally, the device would also be attractive in appearance.
Clearly, such an apparatus and method would be useful and desirable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bed linens and elastic clips to hold bed sheets in position are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bed linen holder and method that is adapted to retain a sheet in its desired position proximate a mattress.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a bed linen holder and method that is adapted to retain a blanket in its desired position proximate a mattress.
Another object of the invention is to provide a bed linen holder and method that is adapted to retain a quilt or a comforter in its desired position proximate a mattress.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a bed linen holder and method that is easy to use.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a bed linen holder and method that is inexpensive to manufacture.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a bed linen holder and method can be adapted for use with a variety of different types of bed linens.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a bed linen holder and method that eliminates the need to retain a mattress in an elevated position while attaching the bed linen holder to the linen (i.e., the sheet, blanket, quilt, or other type of a bed linen).
One still further object of the invention is to provide a bed linen holder and method that adapted for use with various sizes and types of beds.
One still yet further object of the invention is to provide a bed linen holder and method that is attractive in appearance.
Briefly, a bed linen holder and method that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a planar member with a tapered portion that is adapted to receive a portion of a bed linen therein. As the linen is drawn toward the narrow portion of the taper, it is increasingly secured to the planar member. The planar member is then rotated in an arc and placed under a corner of a mattress. The tapered portion may be disposed wholly in the planar member or the widest part of the tapered portion may be disposed on an outside edge of the planar member. A preferred appearance of the planar member includes a heart shape (plan view) with the tapered portion being disposed intermediate the top of the heart. According to an alternate embodiment, the planar member resembles a rectangle (plan view) and includes a plurality of different sizes of the tapered portions disposed proximate the corners thereof.